This invention relates to a text editing device having a function for erasing a character string with a single key operation, so-called "wordout" function, and more particularly to a text editing device capable of erasing a character string successively located on two lines with a single key operation.
There has been known a text editing device with a wordout function in which character data is stored in a memory and a character string composed of the character data, for instance a word, can be erased by pressing a certain key provided on a keyboard.
A text editing device having such function presents no problem in case that the word to be erased remains in one line. If the word lies across two lines, however, with a hyphen connecting the part of the word on the preceding line and that on the succeeding line, although the part of the word on the line on which the cursor or carriage is placed, e.g., the part placed on the succeeding line without hyphen, can be erased with a single key operation, the part prior to the hyphen, which exists on the preceding line including the hyphen, remains unerased with this key operation. The problem is, therefore, encountered that the character string, though it actually form one word, cannot be erased with a single key operation.